


Oops (Or I Did WHAT?!)

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunkenness, Fluff, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream's coronation party in Vos is... memorable. Except he can't remember it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops (Or I Did WHAT?!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonDancer5150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDancer5150/gifts).



The party in Vos had been... memorable. Despite being home to so many fixed-wing mechs, it had actually been rare for a winged mech to land the highest office in the city-state. Princedom, instead of mere wing-lord which was a glorified military position, was finally in the grasp of the vaunted Seekers.

Needless to say, the fact the new Prince was a solitary flier made the party far more interesting as fliers jockeyed for position and favor from him, each keen to prove their worth, their skill, or their beauty in hopes of being chosen for his Court. Starscream just kept drinking the free high grade, flirting as he chose, and letting the absolute vindication of winning soothe his bruised spark.

+++++

Starscream's helm was echoing inside itself, he was positive. 

He also was not alone, and that... was odd. Had he really let someone stay in his own quarters?

Optics onlined to the splay of a purple and black wing against a teal and red one. The pair weren't right in his space, and were only just coming online.

That last fact took Starscream aback. How did he know? They weren't actively registering on his sensors yet!

"GET OUT!" he shrieked, even as he felt their smug satisfaction and other emotions just like they were his own.

"You can't kick us out; we trined." Thundercracker... that was the pretty one's name... looked at him with complete amusement.

And then Skywarp disappeared. Starscream was left filtering the data of sudden mass displacement... then had to readjust because the mech was just as swiftly back.

"Got out, came back," Skywarp told him.

"Is that why..." Starscream muttered, trying to access his memory banks.

"Yeah. We both have tricks, and... as you said just before fondling my wingtips... we make your paint stand out," Thundercracker reminded him.

Starscream was just going to have to cope. At least they made the quiet of his own processor and spark a little less noticeable.


End file.
